


I Can Get Pregnant

by kinkjongnin



Series: there's your baby in my belly [1]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Family, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, jongin a husband material, sehun an embarrassed cutie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 16:45:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16141367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkjongnin/pseuds/kinkjongnin
Summary: Sehun is lonely because he can get pregnant.Jongin wants to have kids, but:1) he's gay2) single3) not rich enough to adopt a child.





	I Can Get Pregnant

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for being absent and not continuing the works i've already started; i'm just at this moment where i can't finish writing smuts because i get tired of it so yup, i am sorry. i promise i'll finish them asap tho. :)

He sighed heavily looking around for the nth time still hoping that his date would eventually come back. It was Sehun’s 50th date. Yes, he counted them since every single one was just a disaster. Every single one started and ended the same way.  _I can get pregnant;_  four destructive words. He even considered to stop telling this on his first dates but he quickly came to the conclusion that it was better to give up on a relationship before it started so eventually he wouldn't get too into it. So he still tried, for the 50th time already, and yet everybody freaked out and just excused themselves to the toilet then never came back.

,,Typical.” He sighed raising his hand and asking for a check.

He left the restaurant with a bitter taste of disappointment on his tongue. He really hoped it would work this time especially when the guy said he loved kids because he grew up in a house with a lot of younger siblings. So Sehun really didn’t understand.

Crossing the street he entered a well familiar bar which became his every-after-date stop. Sometimes he didn’t even need to ask for his drink because it was already waiting for him prepared.

,,Here again?” The bartender raised his brow reaching for Sehun’s favorite whiskey serving him the double amount. ,,Another shitty date?”

With a simple nod Sehun drank the alcohol in one gulp immediately asking for another one. He felt like shit. He felt lonely. He only wanted to have someone by his side so he could feel loved. He didn’t care about having children. If his partner didn’t want that he would also leave this aspect aside. But all the man he dated, or actually tried to date, behaved as they lived in a world where things preventing pregnancy didn’t exist. Meanwhile a jar with condoms was placed in a corner of every single bar.

,,Don’t get me wrong, but why is that?” The bartender asked curiously staring at Sehun. ,,You obviously know you’re handsome, I don’t need to tell you this. So why everyone always leaves?”

,,Believe me or not but I can get pregnant and they probably don’t know what condom is so they freak out because a) they don’t want to be the responsible ones, b) a man being pregnant? Weird and disgusting, isn’t it?”

,,It’s not. I don’t mind.” He shrugged mixing different alcohols in a glass in front of him?

,,You wanna date me, then? I’m handsome, and also kind of rich.” He raised his eyebrow and giggled when the other man started laughing amused.

,,And you’re indeed a smooth talker. But unfortunately, I’m already taken. Sorry.

Nodding Sehun asked for another round at the same time losing the count of glasses he managed to drink through the whole night.

 

He woke up with a pounding head his arms and legs wrapped around something warm and smooth to the touch. He moaned quietly and furrowed his eyebrows slowly opening his eyes. His gaze landed on a pair of long legs tangled with his and his arms wrapped around somebody’s waist. Frowning a little he managed to sit up unsurely turning around to meet with a questioning look painted on the other man’s face. _On a very beautiful face._

,,We-we did not-’’ The question hung heavily in the air and Sehun couldn’t force himself to finish it.

,,Well, we’re still fully dressed so I think the answer is obvious here.” He raised his eyebrow trying to hide smile which made Sehun even more embarrassed.

,,Umm, yeah…Then what h-happened?”

,,Well.” The man sighed and sat up combing his fingers through his hair. ,,You got pretty drunk last night. My friend who is a bartender at that bar asked me to help you get to your house. So I did. Then you suddenly pushed me on the bed and literally caged my body with your legs and hands. I could barely move for the whole night. But I hope you slept well at least.” He raised his brow again giggling slightly when Sehun just fell on the bed face hiding in pillows and sighing with a frustration.

,,This is so embarrassing. I’m so sorry.” He yanked not daring to look at the stranger. He felt the man patting him at the shoulder then standing up leaving unpleasurable feeling of coldness on the other side of the bed.

,,It’s fine. I should get going, tho.”

,,Thank you.” Sehun finally faced the man and he could tell he almost fainted at the sight in front of him. He was beautiful, his body was the leanest one he’s ever seen, his legs were probably longer than Sehun’s life would ever be and his face, his eyes, lips and that smile; he could tell he’s just died and he was sitting somewhere in heaven in front of an angel. _His guardian_ , he hoped.

,,You sure I’m not dead?” He whispered breathlessly leaving the stranger taken aback. Sehun froze realizing he's just said those words out loud. ,,I am sorry, for everything. Just go before I embarrass myself even more in front of you.” He yanked hiding his face in his hands. ,,Thank you so much once again…” He raised his eyebrow waiting for at least the other’s name.

,,Jongin.” He smiled reaching his hand out to Sehun.

_ Fuck even his name is beautiful. _

,,Jongin.” He smiled accepting the hand. ,,I’m Sehun if you were wondering how you should call me when you’re going to talk about my embarrassing life with your friends.” He rolled his eyes shaking his hand.

,,Don’t worry. It will be our secret until I have to blackmail you someday.” He laughed. ,,You never know what the future will bring.”

 

 

,,Oh Sehun are you even listening to me?”

,,Do you know Jongin?” He asked and was met with Baekhyun’s frowned expression.

,,No, but I do know Chanyeol. My boyfriend. About whom I’ve been talking to you for the past hour because your Baekhyunee has finally found himself a boyfriend.” He pouted stirring his coffee lazily.

,,I am sorry.” Sehun sighed supporting his chin on his palm giving his whole attention to his friend. He smiled fondly at the older man who was clearly excited because of his relationship. The thing was, Sehun couldn’t stop thinking about Jongin who appeared in his bed out of nowhere, embarrassed Sehun probably the most in his life and then disappeared. It was frustrating. He came to the bar every evening asking every bartender about Jongin, yet nobody knew him.

,,I was listening Baekhyun, I promise. And I am really happy. It’s just…I can’t get him out of my mind.” He mumbled, playing nervously with his fingers.

,,Him? Who? Why didn’t you tell me earlier you bitch!” He said a little too loudly receiving a couple of stares from people around them. ,,Who is that Jongin, huh? Maybe I do actually know him?”

,,Well I woke up next to him one d-’’

,,So you sucked him off.”

,,Jesus Christ, no!”

,,He sucked you off?”

,,Baekhyun.” He yanked burying his face in his hands.

,,Oh my God, you’re pregnant with his child?!”

,,Sehun’s pregnant?” Chanyeol’s surprised voice made Sehun’s cheeks burn with embarrassment even more so when he shot his head up he completely didn’t notice the other man standing right next to him.

,,I am not. Your boyfriend is just too loud without a rea-’’ He stopped fixing his gaze on this beautiful smile he’s been searching for the past month.

,,He was depressed! And he’s just told me that once he wo-ouch you dickhead, stop kicking me.” He turned around to glare at Sehun with unimpressed expression but finally sitting silent after his action.

,,Well, keeping the drama aside, this is my stepmother’s nephew, Jongin. Jongin this is Baekhyun, and this is Se-’’

,,Sehun, yes I know.” He smiled, bowing his head towards both men.

,,Jongin…Sehun didn’t you…Oh…Oh.” His eyes widened traveling from Jongin to Sehun a couple of times finally sending his friend a playful look smirking a little.

Sehun’s throat went dry and mind hazy. The man of his dreams was standing in front of him. Again. _It must be heaven for real._

 

 

,,So you really can get pregnant?” He asked curiously and Sehun was surprised that Jongin didn’t seem disgusted.

He cursed under his breath when he turned around and looked at Jongin. It was a cold night and considering the fact that Sehun simply stormed out of the dining room after his secret was revealed in front of the man of his dreams he just couldn’t care about taking his blazer with him when he went outside to hide from all the judging stares.

,,Yeah, I know, it’s disgusting. I’m a freak, aren’t I?”

,,Stop talking like that.” He frowned furrowing his eyebrows sitting down next to Sehun, arm to arm.

,,Jongin, I’ve been on 50 dates for the past two months and everybody left without even saying bye after I told them.”

,,There is nothing wrong with you, Sehun. It’s them who’s dumb. Look at me.” He smiled wrapping his arm around the other one’s shoulder locking their gazes together. ,,It’s a blessing, you should consider it that way. See, look at me for example, I’d love to have a child someday, but I’m gay, I’m not that rich so the adoption is impossible. And I also consider buying a child as a crime. There’s no way I could have a whole family in the future. I can’t get pregnant but you? You can have it all, a nice husband who will appreciate you and accept you the way you are and also a beautiful child in your arms. It’s a win-win situation, Sehun.”

,,Yeah, but men freak out at the thought of another man getting pregnant. It’s not that easy as it sounds, Jongin.” He sighed pressing his body into Jongin’s embrace.

,,Do you want to go out with me?” He asked out of nowhere making Sehun’s heart stop for a minute. ,,I’m not asking because I pity you. I wanted to ask you out some time ago but I didn’t get a chance to do it. And now knowing that you’re even more precious I’m worried that someone might steal you from me.” He giggled playing lazily with Sehun’s hair keeping his body in a strong embrace to keep him warm.

Sehun smiled widely and nodded wrapping his arms around Jongin’s waist inhaling his soft and calming scent at this moment being the happiest he’s ever been.

 

 

Panting heavily into Jongin’s mouth he quickly undressed the man in front of him leaving only his boxers on immediately helping him to unbutton his own shirt that was thrown away seconds later. They both stumbled to the bed hands finding their own places in every corner of their bodies. Sehun moaned softly when the other man’s hand roamed down his torso to his abdomen unbuckling the belt painfully slow. He didn’t want to hurry. He knew they had plenty of time, still he wished to be just naked and exposed to Jongin. He wanted to feel his touch and breath everywhere. The need and lust were driving him crazy.

He fell on the bed supporting on his elbows and raising his hips to help Jongin getting rid of his jeans and boxers at once. Sehun immediately wrapped his legs around Jongin’s waist pulling him closer for a heated kiss. He moaned loudly into the other’s mouth when his erection rubbed against perfectly sculpted muscles on Jongin’s stomach sending chills down the other man’s spine. Sehun slid his hands down hooking his fingers on the band of boxers the other male was still wearing but when Jongin didn’t protest he simply took it off leaving them both completely naked. Clenching his fists in his lover’s dark hair he exhaled short breaths through his parted lips when the other’s lips perfectly cherished his body. Reaching over to his trousers Jongin took out a pack of lube and condoms tossing them over the bed immediately coming back to kissing Sehun’s abdomen.

,,Jongin, wait.” He exhaled looking at two silver packets laying next to his head.

,,Something’s wrong?” He asked looking at Sehun with a worried expression. He moved up and cupped man’s cheek in his palm, stroking it gently.

,,You…You don’t want to have kids anymore, do you?” He asked escaping Jongin’s gaze as best as he could. He was embarrassed but at the same time the vision of not having children with a man he loved so much somehow hurt him in a way he couldn’t explain.

,,What? Sehun I do. I want to have kids. Why did you..Oh God.” He sighed looking at the condom he took out earlier. ,,Look at me, please.” He whispered kissing gently the corner of his lips. ,,Of course I want to have kids. And I want to have them with you.” He smiled when they locked their gazes. ,,I know this might sound ridiculous and egoistic but we have known each other only for a month and before I’ll have to share you with our precious baby I'd like to have you just for myself?”

Sehun could not help but laugh at the statement, kissing Jongin’s whole face with amusement.

,,I love you so much Kim Jongin, you have no idea.”

 

 

,,Jongdae it can’t be true.” He roamed the room trying to calm himself down not even looking at the positive pregnancy test laying on the table. ,,We used protection. Always. It’s-fuck.” He yanked sitting down on the couch burying his face in his hands. ,,I’m not sure if we actually did when we both got wasted that night a couple of weeks ago. Jongdae, he’s going to leave me. He doesn’t want to have a child now. He’s going to leave.” He sniffed hugging his knees to his chest staring blankly at the stick with two _positive_ stripes on it.

,,Stop panicking, Sehun. He would never leave you. Have you even noticed how much he loves you? But like unconditionally. Talk to him, first of all. And then eventually panic.”

Sehun jumped in place at the sound of his phone ringing too loudly to his liking. He immediately picked it up without even looking at the caller’s ID.

,,You should be home two hours ago. A) I am worried, b) I miss you.” He sighed and Sehun could tell that he was also pouting and if he could only be there with Jongin at this specific moment he would kiss that pout away like he always did.

,,I stopped at Jongdae’s but I was on my way to leave. I’ll be home soon.”

 

 

Rain drenched his clothes not leaving even a single spot dry. As much as he wanted to finally be home to just lay in bed and hug Jongin he also didn’t want to face him because he knew that today their relationship might be having their final stop. He took a deep breath and quietly opened the front door almost taking a step back when he saw Jongin in front of him.

,,Jesus Christ, cabs do not exist?” He furrowed his eyebrows pulling Sehun inside the apartment without a word going to the bathroom. He came back with a couple of dry towels as well as warm clothes starting to dry Sehun’s hair, sighing heavily.

,,Jongin I am pregnant.” He mumbled looking down on his feet waiting for any kind of reaction from the other.

,,Sehun are you insane? You might be sick after this lovely and romantic walk in the rain. What were you thinking.” He whined sighing again taking off man’s wet clothes.

,,Did you hear me?”

,,Yes and I am angry with you because you don’t care about your own and our child’s health.”

,,You are not mad because I’m pregnant?” He looked up surprised locking their gazes together. ,,I thought you’d leave m…us.”

,,Why would I? Sehun I’d do anything for you. I love you like crazy. Sometimes I am scared of how much I love you. I know it’s too early for a child but it happened and you can be sure that it won’t affect my feelings towards you and I can assure you that I will love our child as much as I love you.”

Sniffing quietly Sehun took a step forward and wrapped his arms around Jongin hiding his face in the crock of the man’s neck. He shivered but smiled widely at the same time when he felt a warm palm placed on his stomach lazily rubbing it.

,,You have no idea how happy I am to have you two, Sehun. You have no idea.”

 

 

He blinked sleepily staring at the ceiling from time to time giving Jongin some attention when he heard him moving in his sleep. He sighed heavily when the other man for the nth time didn’t actually wake up. Creasing lovingly his bump he turned to the side and pressed his chest to Jongin’s back, playing lazily with his hair slowly kissing his cheek down to the jawline.

,,What do you want, Sehun.” He mumbled half awake trying to go back to sleep but he only sighed when the other man turned him over to lay him on his back and placed his chin on his shoulder.

,,Just say that I love you?” He smiled innocently when Jongin finally opened his eyes. Pressing a soft kiss to his nose Sehun sat up hand still placed on his belly.

,,And besides that?” Jongin rubbed his eyes yawning lazily and for a moment Sehun felt guilty for disturbing his precious sleep. But he and the baby were hungry and it was the middle of the night so they had to ask someone for help.

,,Well…We might be wanting some pizza? And matcha ice cream. Oh and sesame ones too! And mango juice.” Even in the dark Jongin could tell that Sehun’s eyes were glistening with happiness and as much as he just wanted to go back to sleep he just couldn’t say no to his boyfriend and their son. Sighing and grunting quietly he sat up yawning once again and ruffling his hair.

,,Any other requests?”

,,Maybe some chocolate?”

,,Cookies?” He raised his eyebrow giving Sehun’s lips a quick peck.

,,You know us so well.

 

***

 

,,But daddy, I am hungry?” His four _daddy-almost-five_ year old son pouted reaching his hands up to Jongin, quietly asking to pick him up.

Sighing and supporting his child on one of his hips he kissed boy’s cheek, brushing back his still damp hair.

,,Taeoh, you know you can’t eat those things especially this late at night. Besides that you should be asleep already. Papa is going to kill me.”

,,But daddy, only a slice of pizza. Or matcha ice cream. Or no! Sesame ice cream. Or maybe, hmmm..” He pressed his small finger to his lower lip thinking about his other desires while Jongin only watched his son with a huge smile and amusement painted on his face.

,,Chocolate cookies?”

,,Yes, daddy, how did you know?” He giggled laying his head on man’s shoulder wrapping his tiny arms around his neck.

,,Because five years ago I was listening to the same order almost every night for the whole nine months.” He smiled down at his son pecking his nose and lips. ,,Go to bed before Papa comes back. You’ll get your ice cream tomorrow.”

With a pout the boy slowly headed upstairs leaving Jongin alone in the kitchen to finish doing the dishes. Jumping in place at the sudden sound of the front door slamming he raised his eyebrow waiting for Sehun to sit down in the living room exhausted and frustrated after the whole day of work. He didn’t expect his husband to storm into the kitchen and hug him so tightly that he might choke to death in a second. Before he could even ask about his reaction a pair of lips captured his own in a slow passionate kiss living Jongin totally lightheaded. Wrapping his arms around Sehun’s waist he pressed him closer kissing him back deepening the kiss a little.

,,Jongin.” He panted after a minute into Jongin’s parted lips. ,,I want kimchi. Bubble tea and red bean mochi.”

,,What?” He licked his lips looking at his husband confused but when he noticed his smile, this specific smile, he didn’t need any further explanation. He already knew what was happening.

,,Oh my God, Sehun, are you serious?” He gasped wrapping his arms tighter around man’s small waist when he only nodded smiling even wider.

,,Oh, and we’d also like to have some fried chicken.” He giggled kissing him again.

,,And sesame ice cream.” Taeoh whispered wrapping his small hands around Jongin’s leg.


End file.
